Egg Hunt
by X-Feli-Chan-X
Summary: This is a verrry belated Easter fic! With Roy Ed SMUTT!Yay! it's rated M for well..smutt...and cough toys cough


**Hello Peoples!(Feli-chan here!) ~hehe**

**I have been working on this Fic since...Easter!**

**That's right! A smutty Easter fic!...(Super late....-.-")**

**Also for those of you who read 'Guilty, Beauty, Love', I'm going to be out of town this upcoming week, till like...next Tuesday...-.-"**

**And though I'll have a computer (that hopefully has Word on it), the computer shall not have any access to the internet! I sorry!  
I'd post the next chapter (or two ..) but i have to pack, and I'm sneaking on the computer right now(and i don't have any more chapters typed....)**

**Sorry for the inconvincene, i hope this will make up for the chapters!**

**oh well...I hope you all will enjoy! **

**~Please R&R~**

* * *

I practiced walking normally in mine and Roy's bedroom.

Roy had gone to work early to help with the decorations in the office. Today was Easter, meaning that it was the annual egg hunt at Headquarters.

_'Roy sure as __**hell**__ had better appreciate this!'_

I had planned a surprise for Roy, and it was **damn** uncomfortable.

My military uniform hid any form of arousal I had, thank the Gate.

After Roy had been promoted to Brigadier General, and I to Colonel, I now had to wear the military uniform, unless I wanted to be court marshaled. Of course Roy was partially sad because I was rarely wearing my skin tight leather pants. But the disappointment was gone the moment I had stepped out of the bathroom wearing the outfit all those months ago; he'd practically jumped me then.

Both pain and pleasure sparked from my lower region as I walked, in an attempted straight line. The small toy within me nestling itself right next to a certain bundle of nerves. Moving with me, every step I took.

There was the sound of a car horn, and my head swerved to look at the clock.

I swore loudly, and sprinted downstairs for the awaiting car. Quickly grabbing the small remote with an egg sticker on the table near the stairs. Stopping at the front door as I gasped for air against breathless pleasure.

"Damn," I gasped turning the knob, "How the hell am I going to get through today like this!?"

I stepped outside and walked slowly to Havoc's car, trying to keep the blush that came with the wonderful tingly feeling, away.

"Geez, boss took you long enough." Havoc huffed as I opened the car door. Unlit cigarette hanging loosely from his mouth. "General's pretty worked up about today. He's really excited about the egg hunt…you wouldn't happen to know **why** now would you boss?"

The blush I had been fighting back, pushed through.

The deal with the egg hunt was; whoever found the most eggs between the two, would top for the next week.

Not that it really mattered to me who topped…

"N-no, I have no c-clue why…" I trailed off sitting down in the backseat, closing the door behind me.

In between the moment I curved my back to sit down and my bottom touching the seat; the toy burrowed itself further, just so it was touching the sensitive bundle of nerves.

I doubled over in the seat, as Havoc sped off to HQ.

"You alright boss?" Havoc's concerned voice was hard to hear over the quickened blood pulsating through in my ears.

I was gasping quickly and quietly. Drool filling my mouth. Bridge of my nose and cheeks flushing a bright red. Sweat beginning to form on my head. My eyes wide, but only seeing bright white stars.

Boss?" Havoc had pulled over, and was leaning over his seat hand on my shoulder.

The bliss that had swept through me, tail spinned into mortification and horror.

I snapped back up, seeing we were pulled over. I sighed and waved him, nonchalantly, away.

"I'm fine. I…must have eaten my breakfast too fast, running out here so quickly probably didn't help any," Putting my hand over my stomach to enhance my acting.

Havoc frowned, but turned back to the steering wheel and continued down the road.

As soon as we got to Headquarters, I swung open the door and jumped out. Leaning against the car heavily.

Havoc was suddenly beside me.

"Want to race?" After he said that, not waiting for my response he dashed to the building.

_'Shit,'_ I practically stared whimpering, _'that's a __**long**__ walk, and then there's the stairs…and the office is on the __**other**__ side of the building from the stairs…I'm __**so**__ screwed…and__** not**__ in the good way!'_

I started slowly up the path, trying to hide the feelings I felt from the slightly moving object inside of me.

About a half hour later, ii finally made it to the office; hard, sweating, and mind in a daze, but I still made it.

I heard a 'click' and felt myself deflate a little.

Looking around the room; Fuery and Breda in a strong about dogs. Fallman was standing near them, silent as ever. Havoc teasing Breda mercilessly. Roy; standing casually in the open doorway, connecting his private office to rest. Instead of having his usual arrogant, cocky, sexy smirk; he wore a concerned frown. Riza was yet to be seen.

My eyes slowly turned to my right, freezing and stiffening, pants feeling much roomier now.

Riza's trusty freshly polished, silver pistol pointed, point-blank with my head.

I turned my body slowly, gulping in fear as I turned to face her cold, narrowed chocolate brown eyes.

"You're late, Elric."

Riza did **not** enjoy this holiday.

By order of the Fuhrer, all female officers had to wear bunny ears and tails…and skirts.

No reason as to why.

He also was making everyone participate in the egg hunt.

It went district by district. And everyone had to be present to participate. Half-dead, seriously ill, freshly broken limbs, didn't matter, you had to be here.

I gulped again, taking a shaking breath before answering, "I-uh, hurt my foot this morning. I, um, tripped down the stairs a bit."

She lowered her deadly weapon and leaned, arms folded, against the wall.

I limped into the room; it was **so** much easier to limp!

Roy met me half way, hand on the small of my back, leading me into his office.

"Sit down, and let me look at your foot," he ordered.

I protested weakly, but Roy pushed me lightly so I fell back, onto the couch.

I groaned, my head resting on top of the couch. My now much too overly sensitive prostate buzzing; my length recovering from the Riza scare.

Roy mistook my near orgasm for severe foot pain.

"Sorry," He looked quiet regretful as he pulled off my right boot and sock.

He started prodding it, and for a minute I forgot I was supposed to be in pain.

I faked a whimper as he poke further up at my ankle.

Roy 'hmm'-ed as he began to massage it.

"I need you to be able to search for eggs. I want a fair fight," he purred, staring up at me from his kneeling position; hungrily.

I sighed in pleasure as the knots in my foot disappeared under Roy's tough, yet gentle hands. Tilting my head back, thinking of Roy's reaction to what I had planned for tonight. And what I had gone through so far today. It had **better** be worth seeing Roy's reaction.

The Fuhrer then came over the P.A. system.

"The egg hunt shall commence now. I wish you all luck. Once **every **egg is found, you will all be permitted to go home."

Roy slid on my sock them shoe and helped me stand, I was able to ignore the tingling feeling coursing through me, as Roy pressed a chaste kiss on my lips pulling me out of his office into the now empty outer office.

Out in the hall he shoved me lightly in one direction and winked at me.

"Do your best Fullmetal! I want a challenge only** you** can give me," his voice seductively low.

Once he turned down a corner in the long, seemingly never ending hallway, I leaned just my shoulders against the now closed office door. Not wanting to jostle the toy anymore than I had to.

Closing my eyes as I heard the excited shouts and arguments take place through out the building. Frowning as I heard disturbingly familiar foot steps approaching me.

"Ah, Edward Elric! Why are you not participating in the fun-ness of this glorious day?"

I paled immediately, looking up to see the tall, muscularly bulky Major Armstrong.

_'Shit! Quick! Gotta think of __**some**__ excuse!'_

"Err, I was just-ah-resting," I laughed nervously.

Armstrong frowned deeply and began to go on to an overly dramatic rant, ripping off his shirt in the process.

I slowly moved a piece of blue ripped up uniform from my head.

Then I started inching away from Armstrong, in the opposite direction Roy had gone, towards the stairs.

Just as I had reached the end of the hall, where the dreaded **stairs** happened to be; Armstrong realized I was gone.

"Edward, my boy! Wait for me! I shall carry you to victory! For it is a trait passed down through the Armstrong family for generations to-"

_'Stairs or Armstrong? Stairs or Armstrong?'_ My mind chanted frantically. Before making a decision, that I knew I'd regret and have to go straight to the bathroom afterwards…

I ran to the railing of the stairs, and sat on it; pushing myself so I would slide downward on the slanted railing.

Tears brimmed in my eyes as the toy was being shoved further into my being.

I pretty much fell off the railing when I reached the first floor.

I was panting, gasping. A rainbow of colors flashing behind my eyes. Lying on my side looking utterly pathetic. Bright red, mouth open gasping, (and I believe I had a small puddle of drool near me by now…) My eyes must have been glazed with a needy lust.

_'Damn me! Why couldn't I have just __**ran**__ down the stairs? Ugh…'_

I groaned as I slowly lifted myself from my 'face-plant' position.

Wiping the drool off my face, shaking as I felt my erection go to an unbearable hardness. It was twitching and throbbing in its confined space.

Sweat started to drip down my back, causing me to shiver. I stood up and limped out of the stairwell.

"Edward Elric!"

I flinched, _'Why can't this guy take a hint!?'_

I hurried as fast as I could into the hall, looking both ways, finding the janitor's closet; I shoved myself in there.

The floor shook as Armstrong pranced by.

_'Okay, I'll just go home, call Roy; tell him I went home, wait for Roy, and take a nap. No worries.'_ I thought as I removed myself from the closet and continued to the main entrance…

…Only to be stopped by the newly appointed guards at the door.

They told me basically, even if I was deathly injured, I could not leave until all the eggs were found.

We argued for at least a half hour, when one of them brutally dragged me away.

I felt like crying. I couldn't go home, and I felt like I was going to cum right then in the middle of the hallway. Armstrong was stalking me, and **now** I had to go looking for **how** many eggs?

"Attention all officers," the Fuhrer's voice rang from a near by intercom. "The egg hunt is nearly over. I congratulate you all. However before anyone can leave there is still one more egg left. That is all."

All while the Fuehrer was speaking (and I not hearing a single word of it), I was searching desperately for a bathroom to cum in.

Finding one, I closed the door, transmuting a lock on it. Turned on the fan and went straight for a stall.

Closing the door on the stall so I'd have a wall to lean against, I quickly stripped myself of my jacket, pants, and boxers. Leaving me in only boots and my black skin tight turtleneck, long sleeved shirt.

My erection was now twitching about freely, with the cold air of the bathroom coming in contact with it.

I sighed as I placed my mis-matched hands onto it. The cold automail adding a slight sting.

Slowly starting to pump myself, imaging Roy's rough gloved hands doing it instead.

Face flushing, sweat pouring from me, trailing down my cheek; as I continued, harder now. I panted at the coursing need to be touched that pulsated through my body.

Falling against the closed door I stroked myself faster, harder, wishing Roy was there.

Saliva falling from my mouth, down my chin. Pre-cum dripping down onto my hands.

The build up became much too much and I came, rather hard, into the toilet. Shouting Roy's name.

I fell ungracefully to the dirty tiled flooring, staring up at the ceiling, laying on my side, quick gasps emitting from my mouth, feeling rather tired.

Rolling my head so my cheek rested against the cool floor I saw something that made my heart stop.

A dark navy blue, oval shaped object was just underneath the toilet I had just come in.

Blinking I picked it up grinned wildly now knowing I could finally go home.

Pulling on my clothes, washing up and fixing my rather messy hair, I de-transmuted the door and strolled back to the main entrance. The object still lodged in my prostate, making me harden so soon after cumming so hard. Though it was barely noticeable in my bliss to the thoughts of what would happen in just a few hours.

"Didn't we already tell you not to leave?" Growled the guard who had unceremoniously dumped me into the hall earlier.

I pushed past them both, tossing the egg to them before continuing to the café down the street to wait for Roy and Havoc to drive me home…

…About an hour or two passed before the familiar black automobile pulled up next to the outside table I sat (uncomfortably) at.

I stood and made my way to the car, sitting beside Roy.

Havoc had the radio on a bit too loud, not that I minded. It was his singing I minded.

Roy wrapped his arm around me, pulling me to his side.

I snuggled into his jacket, loving the scent of the cologne he used.

"So Edward," he began, his head leaning down next to my ear.

"How many eggs did you find?" He hissed as he lightly nipped at my ear.

"How many did **you** find?" I countered voice weak from fighting back a moan.

I absolutely loved the light attention he was giving me. I was practically basking in it.

"I found 68."

_'Damn…oh well, I hope he won't be too suspicious._

"I found one."

Roy stopped nipping and stared at me bewildered.

I was practically pouting at the lack off bodily connection.

"You **only** found **one**?"

"Well, I found the **last** one, that no one else could find," I was nervous and hoped Roy wouldn't be upset that I hadn't participated today.

His look softened, holding me tighter, "Your foot bothered you that much, huh?"

I nearly asked, 'Why would my foot hurt?' when I remembered that apparently this morning I had 'nearly twisted my ankle falling down the stairs'…

"Um, yeah a bit. It feels better now though," I reassured quickly.

Roy lowered his head onto mine, cheek rubbing gently over my hair.

"When we get home I'll take care of it."

I nodded cuddling up next to him.

Havoc then looked over his shoulder at us and shouted over his music, "You two must be part rabbit. Every time I see the two of you now, you look like you could jump each other any moment!"

I smirked and felt Roy's deep chuckle vibrate from within his chest. Havoc had no clue how close to the truth he was with our sex life being much like a rabbits'.

The car jumped harshly as it ran over a pothole.

For a split second, my bottom was lifted off the seat, before it came crashing down again.

"Gah!" I cried out as pleasuring pain filled me.

"Ed!?" Ro turned me to face him, and I closed my eyes, knowing they'd be filled to the brim with lust.

In stead when he tightened his grip I let out a pained moan, "It's just my foot, it moved wrong."

Roy let go of me and started to rub my shoulders.

I sighed, loving how the knots were dissolving under his touch.

"Alright you two," Havoc interrupted as the car came to a stop, "I don't need you two making **moves** in the back of my car. Go inside and do that stuff."

Roy didn't waste anytime, much to Havoc's displeasure. He threw open his door, picked me up like I was nothing. Holding me so he was cradling me in his arms, lips meeting mine in a feather light kiss. Roy licked my lower lip as he started sliding out of the car. By the time he had kicked the door closed; he had shifted me so my legs wrapped around his waist, pressing me securely against him. And allowing him perfect access to my neck. Which he immediately latched onto, nipping and sucking at the sensitive skin. Moans erupting from me.

Havoc honked his horn loudly at us, before speeding away.

The moment the car was out of sight, Roy let go of the now red skin that he'd been teasing.

"It's so much fun to disturb Havoc."

He shifted me again so that I was clinging to his side. One arm still around my back keeping me in place.

He strolled up to the door, reaching into his pocket near my crotch.

"Somebody's a bit hard…" He chuckled.

I moaned and arched my back as his thumb teasingly stroked my regenerating erection.

I faintly heard the lock click as it unlatched and Roy pushed the door open, setting my down before closing and locking it.

I put my hands on my hips just before Roy turned to face me.

His eyes narrowing in suspicion the moment he saw the pose.

"The egg hunt isn't over **just** yet. You still have just one more you need to find…" I trailed off seeing the competitive glint in my lover's eyes.

"Really now Edward," He drawled slinking over to me, eyes darting around the entryway. "Where would it happen to be?"

"Oh, I don't know Roy, but I **do** know a clue for it is down here I suppose," I replied coyly, as I walked away from him and started going up the stairs slowly.

From the top of the stairs I could hear Roy starting his search in the living room.

Shaking my head I walked to the bathroom, shedding my restraining clothes on the way.

Taking a warm shower, allowing all the knots Roy hadn't gotten to, that had formed today from the stress; ease slowly away. My lower back muscles relaxing around the intrusion.

Just standing there under the spray, listening to the soft noises around me, so different from the chaos at Headquarters.

Water hitting the shower walls in soothing 'taps', the rather far away sound of Roy going through the kitchen below.

Smiling as I turned off the water stepping out into the thickly steamed room a half hour later.

Grabbing a towel off the rack, and drying off my hair, shaking my head when finished; before wrapping and knotting it loosely around my waist.

I walked to the bedroom; not to get dressed, but to wait for Roy…But when I got to the closed door of the room, I heard Roy's voice.

"What's this?"

I was rather curious about what he was talking about…he couldn't have found it already!

Just as I stepped in the doorway, I heard a click.

Roy was sitting on the bed, fiddling with the remote…

…And he had just turned it on…

My eyes widened as the toy came to life within me. Excitedly hitting my well abused prostate.

My mouth open, trying to say something, anything! But nothing came out except for a shocked gasp that was cut short by a high pitched whine.

Roy's eyes flew to my form that had pressed itself against the door frame, the moment I had made the noise.

My whole body vibrated against the door.

"A-a-ah! R-r-r-ro-Roy!" It drilled into me relentlessly.

Roy stood from the bed eyes wide and staring in shock. Before he sauntered toward me, smirking, dropping the remote on the bed.

I started to sag against the door, knees shaking a buckling uncontrollably at the constant, non-stop pounding. Head slamming into the door, trying to bring clarity to my thoughts.

Any clarity I got was wiped away the moment Roy reached me.

Pressing his fully uniformed body against me towel-clad one; able to feel him harden underneath the layers of clothes; grinding into me.

Hand grabbing my chin, thumb wiping away drool, the finger rubbing over my shaking lips, before capturing them with his mouth.

Other hand trailing over my still wet body, before resting on the loose knot of the towel. The knot nearly untied due to my vibrating body.

Roy teased the knot loosening it a bit more before stepping back towards the bed.

"Hmm," an evil smirk crawled onto Roy's face, "If this is what the low setting does…"

My eyes widened.

_'Shit, this is low!? This had more than one setting? Fuck!'_

"…Let's see what happens on high…" Roy continued trailing off at the end.

I once again heard the click before I felt it.

I cried out, pushing myself away from the door, towel falling off my now sweat slicked body as I dropped.

My entire body was moving, vibrating quickly with the toy.

I moaned and whimpered, pathetically, withering on the floor.

"R-ah-Ro-oh-ah-mh!" I wasn't able to say anything comprehensible, not even his name.

I gripped the carpet, looking though slitted tear filled eyes for Roy. Finding no one at all.

I was horribly hard, my member pulsating with every strike my prostate took. I knew I was going to cum soon.

I whimpered, whined, and mewled, attempting to curl up, however that just gave the **damn** toy a better angle.

I threw my head back biting my lip harshly.

Suddenly I felt myself drop and land on mine and Roy's soft bed. Not once realizing I had been picked up.

Opening my eyes I saw that Roy was on top of me. I closed my eyes as he kissed me softly, his now naked body rubbing against mine.

Roy started to kiss my neck, Nipping, sucking, biting, licking.

One hand traveling slowly sensually up my side, barely touching my skin. Thumb now at my nipple, pinching, twisting, and rubbing it.

"Ah! Ngh, R-ra-Ro-y! I-I'm gunna-"

The sensory overload was too much.

I convulsed violently as I came. Toy still jolting inside me.

I came hard, grabbing onto Roy's arms, curling into him. Screaming his name.

My white, creamy bodily fluid spread over Roy's chest and stomach, as well as my own.

I panted as it continued to pulsate deep writhing. I whimpered pathetically, becoming hard all over again.

"I think that's enough fun for that device of yours." Roy's voice was husky with desire, as he reached over my head for the remote.

My hand s let go off their death grip on his arms, limp with exhaustion and pleasure, still vibrating with me body.

I didn't hear the click this time, but I felt the object still within me.

"You're always so pliant after your first," Roy whispered as he moved me up against the propped up pillows.

"And you're always so tired…I hope you have enough energy for the next round." He purred.

I was still out of breath and out of it, mind hazy in paradise; but I managed to rasp out, "You **still** haven't completed the egg-"

Warm soft lips touched my own, silencing me.

I tilted my head back against the pillows, enveloped fully into the kiss.

I felt Roy massaging my inner thighs as he slowly opened my legs. Never breaking the kiss, his fingers began to explore lower and father back to my entrance.

I winced and gasped into the kiss as I felt two of his fingers going in deeper; searching for the toy's attachment.

I felt the tug inside of me, and groaned as Roy's tongue battered with mine.

I turned from the kiss, arching my back as Roy began to remove the toy.

_'Thank Gate it's easier to get __**out**__, than to put __**in.**__'_

Feeling the sudden emptiness and slightly wishing it was inside of me, the toy was gone.

"Mmh, Roy, I-"

I froze as I saw him holding the semen soaked egg by its string. Smirking he began to lick it clean.

Moaning as I watched in anticipation as he lowered his head to mine.

"I found my 69th egg. I win." Lowering his lips to mine. I mewled into the kiss wrapping a limp arm around his neck.

His wet, slippery tongue slid right through my loose lips. Tracing my mouth out, making us both moan when he caressed my tongue.

I felt the egg being dropped next to me. One of Roy's arms wrapped around me, the other tracing my chest.

We broke away with a wet smack.

Roy started to kiss down my chest, stopping at my navel. He began to nip around it making me squirm slightly. Putting his hands on my slim hips, limiting my movement, as his slick organ was dipping in and out of my stomach.

"R-o-y!...mnh, hah!

His hand began to fondle my lower regions. Continuing with his attack on my belly.

"R-roy!"

His tongue now teasing another part of me. Just licking my tip, then up and down my length. Before taking me whole into his mouth.

Bobbing his head slowly, holding my down so I wouldn't buck into his mouth. I panted my breathing coming out harsh and fast. Moaning as he encased my shaft entirely in him mouth. Tongue swirling around it, teeth lightly grazing it.

"Mhm, ah! I-er-Roy- oh!"

The familiar feeling of flames pooled in my lower stomach. However Roy removed his mouth from me before I came. Leaving me to whimper as my erection stood tall and proud and Roy licked from my base to my tip sensually.

Roy hovered over me, his own hardened cock rubbing against my stomach. Staring into my eyes before pecking me on the lips and replacing his mouth with his fingers.

I welcomed them in, and swiftly got to work with them.

Tongue swaying over the three fingers, separating them and licking each one individually.

Roy's face was twisted with pleasure, delicious moans coming from deep within his chest.

He began to pull his fingers away, but I could feel my strength some what returning, and I wasn't about to let him have all the fun.

So as he pulled away my head followed him. I watched as his sexy cerulean eyes narrowed at me before successfully pulling out his fingers. My tongue following them out, licking the tips that were just inches away from my mouth. Trails of saliva connecting his fingers together, sparking in the setting sunlight from the window.

"Gate, Ed, you don't know what you do to me." His lips smashed to mine albeit painfully, and I felt a saliva slicked finger go straight through my entrance.

"Ghn, Roy,' I huffed as the finger scratched at my raw inner cavern, "I don't n-need any prepping."

In truth I just want, no, **needed** to feel **him** inside me not some stupid toy. I needed him to be fucking me, and fucking me hard. After all I had gone through today I wanted him **now**.

Roy drew his head back, unsure and hesitant as he pulled the digit out of me slowly.

"Please, Roy," I pleaded as he slipped his arms under my legs, hoisting them up on his waist. Positioning himself at my sore entrance.

Pain filled me extremely quickly as Roy slowly pushed himself inside me.

Tears sprang to my eyes and my knuckles turned white from clutching the sheets so hard.

Roy, however, didn't stop. He buried himself completely into me. Panting as a sheen of sweat began to dew on his forehead.

Hunched over me, he kissed the tears away and licked the salty trail they left behind as he waited for me to adjust.

Tightening my legs that were around him, pulling myself closer to him, I whispered, "I'm fine," our lips barely touching.

I grabbed onto his shoulders, body completely off the bed and clinging to him; as he began to retract himself from me, stopping suddenly before smirking down at me.

'Want it hard?"

"Just fuck m-"

Unable to continue my request. Seeing as how he had just impaled himself into me, and I was having trouble breathing and seeing stars before my eyes.

He didn't pause or slow down once for me.

I had brought my neck up and rested my head on his shoulder as he pounded vigorously into me. Loving every moment of it. Roy had moved my legs up farther on his back to gain a better angle. Hitting the overly sensitive and highly abused bundle of nerves; every time.

Moaning and crying out his name in ecstasy over and over again. Sweat dripping off us both.

My head was tossed back as he met the spot with on overly hard thrust.

Staring at him widened eyed and breathlessly, with hazy golden eyes. Feeling of flames that I so dearly loved raging in my lower region about to burst.

"Ro-y, I-I'm gun-nah! C-cu-"

"Wait Edward," his voice was strained, but it still held his commanding tone that always sent shivers down my spine.

"Cum when I tell you."

I cried out as he continued, harder, faster now than before. I could feel my self fading fast. I tried biting my lip to distract myself but my arms completely felt like jelly and I was loosing my hold on him.

"Now Edward," Roy hissed into my ear, "Cum. Cum for me."

His seductively low voice enough for me.

"ROY!" I all but screamed as I came hard. Seed pouring onto the both of us.

Roy then hammered into me once more before my tightening muscles squeezed him just right.

"Edward!" His baritone voice sounded into the darkening bedroom as he too came. Filling me to the brim with his warm, sticky, wet seed.

I fell off him, much more malleable than before. Feeling so much like putty. Closing my eyes contently feeling whole.

Roy dropped onto me, resting for a moment before pulling out of me.

Roy removed himself from me and I whimpered at his absence.

I opened my eyes as I felt warm covers that had made their way over to the edge of our bed during our romp; now sliding over my messy form.

Roy lay down next to me, pulling my close so his chest acted as my pillow.

"I love you Edward."

Looking up into his eyes tiredly, lids fluttering closed, I nuzzled his chest/

"Love you too…Roy…" I murmured tiredly.

Roy's arms encompassed my back, one arm cradling my waist the other wrapped around my back. He slowly began to move his fingers in slow peaceful movements. The slow rising of his chest and the comforting smell of sex lulled me to sleep.

Drowsily I turned my head up a bit, seeing him staring down at me lovingly.

I smiled, "Happy Easter, Roy," I yawned. Finally allowing sleep to me deprived body.

Loving the feeling of being whole with Roy.

* * *

**Hello!...again! hehe there were a few inside jokes in here with my friends.**

**Like..."I'm so screwed..andf NOT in the good way..." Yeah, i say that a lot for some reason.**

**Oh and i never realised how dirty the number 69 was! Look at it people! Its horrible! (if you do't get it PM me...I understand the innocence of your minds ...) Hehe...i think thats about it...maybe a few others here and there that i can't think of currently...oh well! ~hehe**

**I hope you enjoyed!~**


End file.
